Possible Second Chances
by sasuhina-fan7
Summary: Sequel to Second Thoughts. Sasuke had finally caved in and let the thoughts win, and just in time. Sasuhina one-shot


**Wow, didn't think a sequel would be put into the question, but I decided what the heck. Takes place during the second season and no I don't own Naruto because if I did then Sasuke and Hinata would be sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G ;)**

Sasuke wasn't going to lie when he thought about how much pain he was in. Everything hurt when he only tried to move a pinkie or even think. Taking in shallow breaths, Sasuke had tried to recall what or who had used him as a punching bag for about a week. When he was drawing a blank, and hurting because of it, Sasuke had decided to endure even more pain by trying to open his eyes and see where he was. That was a bad idea as well since a blinding head throb made him shut his eyes the moment he had opened them a crack. Risking another try, Sasuke had stopped when he felt a warm hand on his forehead and heard a familiar voice he had dreamed about for the past three years.

"S-Sasuke-san, please remain s-still. The medics a-are on their way."

There were two things that went through his mind when those words went through his ears. First one was that Hinata still had the voice of an angel, stammer and all. He had always heard it directed towards her teammates and the dobe, but this was the first time that he could recall in his clouded memory that the soft voice laced with concern was directed towards him. Maybe he was dying because this seemed too good to be true.

The second thing that went through his mind was that medics were on their way, which brung up another question. Why was Hinata here? Why was...? Now he was remembering.

The Fourth Great Ninja War was in full swing, and Sasuke had remembered those annoying thoughts coming back to him. For three years had done what he assumed to be a pretty good job at keeping those thougts at bay. He had managed to succeed in gaining power, he had managed to kill Itachi (only to realize it was mistake), and had set his goals to destroy the Konoha. During those times, Hinata had came to his mind. Her beautiful smile and gentle voice. The way she would play with her fingers or the way her pale face would turn into an adorable shade of red. Yes, he thought about her when he had planned on during crimes, but everytime he had once again banished them to the furthest corners of his mind. Second thoughts were what held you back and made you weak.

_They also show you a better route._

He remembered hearing that not long after he had successfully killed Itachi, his big brother who had been protecting him this whole time. Guilt, anger, and sorrow had began eating away at him at the moment. Guilty that he had killed his brother, angry that Konoha had actually sent Itachi to his death, and sorrow because he had given up everything for nothing. He had given up her for nothing. Still, he pushed the thoughts of Hinata back once more to seek a new target to show his agression. When he was done destroying the village he once called home, he would finally allow his thoughts to flourish and take Hinata from that place.

The plans had went out the door however when his thoughts came back and told him no one knew and/or cared about his plans to take her away. An enemy ninja was going to see her and Konoha headband she wore, and see her as a target, an obstacle to eliminate. Sure, she could have grown stronger in the years, but even the mightest of ninjas fall in war, and if she had died and Sasuke wasn't there to protect her, to tell her how he felt; then what was the point of going down this dark path that had no end of in sight. When he thought it through, Sasuke's heart shattered with each panicking beat as he had made the trip to Konoha, determined to find her, to keep her safe.

"Hinata-san, what happened?" Sasuke could recognize Sakura's voice anywhere. Her fear and surprise were evident in her tone.

"H-He...just..."

Sasuke had spotted her in the midst of the battlefield, pursing a fleeing enemy. He kept from a safe distance, checking for any sign of an ambush. Although Sasuke knew he should have been alert, he had to admire how much Hinata had grown in both body and beauty. Gone was her boyish hairstyle and replaced by shining, long strands that Sasuke had just wanted to run his fingers through. She had definitely developed a bit more in the curves section, which caused Sasuke to inwardly chuckle because it meant she had still chosen to wear bulky clothes to hide it. But what Sasuke had to admire the most were her eyes. Yes, her lavender eyes still had that twinkle of care and kindness, but no longer the dullness of insecurity and fear. No that dullness was replaced by determination and passion; and Sasuke couldn't help but allow the flutter in his chest to have its fun when he noticed it.

"He saved me," Hinata's voice was above a whisper, and all Sasuke wanted to do was hold her.

Too caught in her pursuit, Hinata hadn't noticed the trip wire. Sasuke did and had picked up his speed to try and catch her, but he was a just bit too slow. Everything seemed to go too slow for him as he saw the wire being tripped and the kunai raining in all directions. He felt the panic return when saw the fear in Hinata's widened eyes return and then watched it turn to surprise as he wrapped his arms around her body and tackled her body to the ground in the process. The next thing he knew was hot pain as he felt the knives pierce his skin and then darkness.

"He's lost a lot of blood, we have to move fast," Sakura instructed but it was faint. Sasuke must be loosing consciousness, "Don't worry Sasuke-kun, we're taking you home."  
>Sasuke would have replied to that if he wasn't in so much pain.<p>

/

For what seemed like forever, Sasuke felt himself slipping in and out of unconsciousness. How many kunai knives had pierced him anyway? Still, Sasuke had found himself becoming extremely frustrated. During the times he was awake, either Sakura or Naruto were hovering over him and they were annoying. He wasn't being heartless because he was willing to admit that he did miss them over the years- they were the second and third reasons why he had actually thought about going home- but he was also willing to admit that he also liked to be alone. What made it worse was that he hadn't seen Hinata.

Once again conscious and grateful that his former teammates had yet to come, Sasuke had found himself glaring holes into the door and praying to whatever for her to come. He had missed her, her voice, her eyes, just her. The moment in the battlefield had kept coming to his mind and he had tried to remember the surge of emotions he had during it all. To be honest, it was what was keeping him sane.

Gripping the sheets beneath his fingers, Sasuke had wanted to scream. This all happened only because he had allowed himself to have second thoughts. To allow himself to doubt and feel. To let himself jump into the middle of what would be considered a suicide stunt to protect someone he had loved and missed. Was it all for nothing, did she not even acknowledge it? Frustrated and even on the verge of crying, Sasuke had once again drifted off to sleep.

"Sasuke-san, forgive me for not visitng sooner," the voice of his dreams said, leading him out of the fogginess of sleep, "I-I thought Sakura-chan and N-Naruto-kun should see you first."

Sasuke had pretended to remain asleep, but relished in the moment.

"I'm just curious, a-about why you s-saved me," she whispered, "I-I am grateful you did. If i-it wasn't for you t-then I would have been dead." Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat when he felt her hand touch his, "M-Maybe its because y-you took pity on me, but I w-wouldn't mind that. I-It just gives me reason to get stronger."

Sasuke had wanted to sit up and say no. He saved her because he loved her. Because he missed her. Because she was too beautiful to bear anymore scars.

"S-Still, you're h-home and Naruto-kun is happy. I-I haven't seen this happy since he came back from his training," Hinata went on and the hand on his went up to forehead. The touch was warm and pleasant, something he hadn't felt in years, "Please, Sasuke-san, d-don't leave, there are people who have missed you. W-Who have risked everything to f-find you, and I-I don't think they could handle it again, if y-you left once more."

Would you hurt if I left, would you miss me? Sasuke thought as his heart picked up in speed.

"I-I know y-you wouldn't care i-if I did request such a thing. I-I just wanted to..." Sasuke heard her take in a deep breath and then he had felt something warmer than her hand on his foredhead. He remembered that same warmth. His lips tingled everytime he thought about it. Sasuke knew he would die a happy man that moment, "I j-just wanted to tell you."

Everything went quiet afterwards, but Sasuke could still her prescence. He wanted to open his eyes and see her face, but he knew he couldn't. This moment was too precious for him to ruin. Still, he couldn't help but lightly squeeze her hand when she had grasped his once more.

"Get better soon, Sasuke-san," Hinata said before she had left, and Sasuke had felt himself feel the most joy in years.

**Done, and it wasn't easy. Hope you enjoyed reading it. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
